Second Thoughts
by EriksMezzoSoprano
Summary: This story takes place after Christine leaves Erik behind. Christine is about to marry Raoul. Very funny Raoul bashing. EC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fan fiction. This is based on the 2004 movie. So, all of the characters in this story look like the people in the movie. Hope you like it! Enjoy! Also, tell me how you like it. **

**Yes, some of these chapers are really short. I had written this a year ago when I was like in 8th grade in grade school. I wrote this story before I ever read any of the books. I really wanted to make this story fluffy, but my teacher had to read it. I didn't change it because I thought it didn't need to be changed. **

**I thank my friends for telling me to keep going with the story. If they had not told me to keep going, this story would never exist.**

Chapter 1

(Christine and Raoul's Wedding Day)

Christine is in her wedding gown on her big day. She just finished putting on her gown. Christine was wearing a sparkling white dress with diamond earrings to match. Her hair was a dark brown, as always, with kalbasie curls.  
Ready to enter the church, Christine finds a red rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem. Her throat began to swell with emotion. She knew where this rose had come from, it came from the phantom.  
Her mind began to race with questions. Most of them about if she had made the right decision in leaving him. She also thought of Raoul compared to the phantom.  
Raoul was indeed nice to her, but he had put her life on the line to kill the phantom. He asked her to betray someone who taught her how to develop her voice. Raoul was good, but he had a certain appeal for himself. Raoul was indeed a narcissist. Christine wondered if he was actually a girl due to his long hair, lack of fighting skills, and girlish tendencies; she thought that he could be gay.  
Looking at the advantages of the phantom, she found he was better than Raoul in countless ways. Yes, the phantom did kill people, but Raoul is capable of killing too… just very bad at it. The phantom was a very charming person when you looked at his personality. Yes, his face was deformed, but that is just one side. The other side was very very hansom. He has a wonderful singing voice that is pleasant to listen to, for his voice flowed deep and soft with love in it when ever he talked to Christine.  
Christine began to cry uncontrollably but silently. Instead of going to the church to get married, she ran out to the nearest carriage and told the driver to go to the abandoned opera house, quickly.  
When Christine arrived at the opera house it was still standing. It looked two-hundred years old due to the fire. Most of the windows were boarded up. She tried opening the front door, and to her surprise it was open. It seemed like the phantom meant for it to be open just for Christine to come in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Raoul was in his dressing room trying on bowties. He was wearing a tuxedo and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He picked up a pink bowtie and put it on. He looked at himself in the mirror and said "You look good enough to eat." Raoul's best man came into his dressing room. The best man said disapprovingly, "No pink bowties!" Raoul looked downcasted and then he uttered a moan. The best man said to the Vicomete that everyone was waiting for him.  
Raoul was standing on the altar looking proud. The wedding music began to play. Raoul started to feel nervous and anxious. "What had been taking Christine so long", he thought to himself. He thought maybe she too was a narcissist and was looking in the mirror for hours at herself. No, she couldn't have been.  
Someone came to Raoul and said breathlessly, "She's gone".  
Raoul's heart felt like it dropped near his stomach. Raoul began to sob loudly.  
Raoul ran outside and got on his horse to find Christine. He didn't know where she was, but he was going to look for her no matter what.  
Raoul's tears were blinding him while he was riding his horse. He almost hit into two trees and a carriage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
Christine looks around the opera house as if this place was all new to her. With the rose still in her hand, she goes to her old bedroom. She sits down on her bed and smells the rose. She hears a opening and a closing of a sliding door. She turns around to see the phantom standing about seven feet away from her. They both start to sing "All I Ask of You." When the song was finished they kiss. He embraces her softly and kisses her forehead. Christine asks him, "Do you love me just because of my voice?" Without skipping a beat the phantom said, "I love everything about you, Christine."  
All of a sudden they hear a horse galloping closer. They hear a crash and then an opening and slamming of a door. It was obvious that Raoul fell off his horse.  
With a crack in his voice, Raoul screams out Christine's name in a girlish pitch. "CHRISTINE! CHRISTINE! CHRISTINE!"  
Christine explains to the phantom what she had done. He holds out his hand for her to take. She puts her hand in his, as the phantom leads her up a passage that she had never gone up before. The both ended up on the balcony which overlooks the theater. The phantom said, "Knowing how dumb Raoul is, he will never figure out we are up here." Christine looks in his eyes and silently agrees with him with a smile. The phantom smiles back at her. They both sit down on the floor. Christine was sitting next to him with her head on his chest and arms around him. He had one arm around her. Christine knew she had made the right decision in coming back to the phantom.  
She had to roll her eyes when Raoul called her name again. She thought, "He is so stupid. What if I wasn't here with the phantom, the phantom might have just killed him without a second thought. Raoul is practically saying: 'Hey, phantom! I'm here! Come and get me!'  
_If the phantom asks me to marry him_, she thought on,_ I will say yes. At least he's smarter than Raoul._  
The phantom stirred a bit. He said out load to himself, "I want him out of here. Just leave, you fool. Just leave." His muscles tightened. He took a deep breath and said in an annoyed voice, "I'm going to force him out now." He made an attempt to stand up, but Christine was holding his arm down. The phantom looked at her in surprise and then into anger.  
He said angrily, "You still love him. You still care for him."  
Christine replied, "I do not love him or care for him. I just want to tell you not to kill him." The phantom still looked angry, but less angry now. Christine said, "I pity him. A child could beat him." The phantom let out a soft deep, unintelligible, rumble that seemed to have come somewhere in his chest area. Christine said, "I also wanted to kiss you for good luck, not that you need any." The phantom pulls her into his arms and kisses her. She combs his hair with her fingers. When the kiss was over Christine felt week, as if she was going to faint, yet she felt like she had been left full of energy at the same time.  
The phantom reaches for the door knob and says, "Stay here."  
Christine replies, "No, I'm coming with you,"  
The phantom shook his head and said, "I love you! I love you so much…and I'm not willing to risk loosing you again." He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and left. Christine just stood there dazed, she then took a breath and sighed. Quietly she said, "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Christine just couldn't fight her curiosity any longer. She followed the phantom down the steps toward Raoul. She kept enough distance between her and the phantom so she would not be detected. She watched as the phantom got one of his swords out to fight Raoul. The sword was long with a silver human skull on the handle. When the phantom reached Raoul, who was on the stage, walked behind the viscounete with his sword pointed towards his back. The phantom spoke in a cold steely voice, "Get out of my opera house. I'm giving you fair warning." Raoul jumped when he heard the menacing voice behind him.  
"N…no I won't", he stammered. "Not until I get back Christine. I know you have her with you. Why else would she not show up for our wedding? You must've kidnapped her-"  
Christine came forward and said, "You will leave without me. I didn't show up for the wedding because I don't love you. I can't marry you. I will not marry you. Do you understand me? The phantom didn't kidnap me. I left on my own accord."  
Raoul looked surprised and hurt. The phantom looked at her with his mouth half open.  
Raoul asked Christine, "Why don't you love me anymore? I've done everything for you. I still love you."  
Christine paused and said, "I don't love you anymore. Don't you get it? Does anything penetrate though your brain? I love the phantom!"  
The phantom lifted his eyebrows in amusement.  
"I see", said Raoul sadly. Raoul walked away and muttered, "I'll get her back if it's the last thing I do." He slammed the door roughly.  
The phantom said quietly, "I'd like to see you try… What an idiot." He took Christine's hand and lead her down to his dungeons.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
It was ten o'clock when Christine reached the dungeons with the phantom. She was getting very tired. The phantom noticed this and carried her to the bed. He laid her on the bed and kissed her. He was about to leave, but Christine wanted to ask him something. "What is your real name?" she said in a quiet voice, which gave way to how tired she was.  
The phantom stopped and said, "My real name is Erik."  
Christine's eyes closed and she fell asleep instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Christine woke up around eleven o'clock in the morning. On her bed she found another rose with a black ribbon tied on the stem. She looked around the room. At first she thought the day before was a dream. She found, in a chair next to her, Erik asleep. She moved as quietly as she could so that he wouldn't wake up.  
The dungeons looked like a cave. She was on a marble floor that was surrounded by water. There were candles everywhere and an organ with papers scattered all over. Infront of the organ there was a mini model of the theater that was just above her now. There were red velvet curtains covering the walls of the cave. Next to the curtains there was a manikin that looked exactly like her. The manikin was wearing a wedding dress and a vail. On the ring finger, there was a diamond ring on the manikin's left hand. It was her old engagement ring from Raoul.  
Besides all of these objects in the room there was something different about it. In the room there were some areas that were destroyed. There were areas that were burnt by the fire. The mirrors that room were all broken. There was a bunch of tools and wood. It looked like Erik was making something. Christine felt a hand on her shoulder. Christine spun around and saw Erik.  
Christine said, "Erik, what are you doing here."  
Erik replied, "I'm rebuilding everything in this room. When I'm done with this room, I'm going to hire a few people to rebuild our opera house."  
Christine asked, "Where on earth are you getting the money to do all of this? It will coast a fortune."  
Erik smiled at her when she asked this question and said, "Have you forgotten the money I was paid to do all the plays? I saved all of it incase I needed it for something."  
Erik walked toward the manikin and took off the ring. He walked over to Christine and said, "I want you to-"  
Before he could finish what he was going to say Christine nodded, kissed him, and hugged him. Erik held her and said, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you more than anything in the world. Say you will marry me."  
Christine replied, "You stole my line." They both smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
One month after Erik proposed to Christine, they were married. A year after there marriage they had two beautiful children. One was a boy named Calvin and the other was a girl named Erin.  
Soon after the birth of the twins, theater was finished being rebuilt. It looked like there was never a fire.  
Erik went back to writing plays. In almost every play he made Christine the main character. When his children reached the age of three, he put them into his plays.  
Christine lived happily ever after with Erik and their two children.

_After hearing Erik and Christine were married, Raoul wrote a suicide note saying the following:  
By the time someone reads t his note, I will be long dead. I have taken my life because the love of my life has left me. No other person deserves me because I am so good looking. I do not even desurve myself.  
To the person who finds this note I want to have a wake so that everyone will see the most beautiful person in the world before I am put in my grave forever.  
In my wake I want you to curl my hair and I want some lip gloss on my beautiful supple lips. Don't forget to put rouge on my cheaks and mascara on my eyelashes. I want to wear a black suit with a pink bowtie.  
For my grave stone I want under my name : **Born beautiful and died fabulously beautiful.** -Raoul, Vicomete de Chagny _


End file.
